Cold (A Brittana story)
by crystalynn2006
Summary: She promised me we would leave that lifestyle, we would start living our own way.. But could we truly get away from her past and move on?
1. Chapter 1

I had no clue my life was about to change, if I did I would like to think I would have walked in the other direction away from this journey quickly but then again I couldn't see my life any other way….

Present  
"Do you know how long I am looking at here Brittany? Why are you acting like this? I need you to get your story straight." Santana Lopez yelled out in frustration at her girlfriend who was hysterical on the living room couch at the moment." You can't go to jail San not again you can't." pulling her girlfriend from her Brittany wiped her eyes off on her hands before taken a deep breath." I know baby and I know what I am going to do." Santana was taken back how drastically her girlfriend's facial expression had changed." You do?" I nodded." I am going to tell them I was the one carrying the money you had no part in this or even knew anything about it." Santana shook her head.

" You can't do that, I won't let you Britt." Santana stressed not liking this idea at all." San this time won't be like last, you go in there you're going to be there for a much longer sentence. I know you know that and I have no record I have to do this." Santana started to cry freighted but I could see she was also relieved." I don't know what to say."the Latina admitted nervously." Don't say anything but I love you and I will wait for you." She nodded as we placed our foreheads together." I will not let you go down for this again San but after I get out no more of this life." Santana squeezed both my hands and I knew she was in agreement which gave me all the hope in the world we could get through this and live happily ever after like I had planned a long time ago for us." I hope I look just as good in orange as you did." I joked nervously as a few tears trickled down my cheeks. Santana placed both hands on each of my cheeks." Listen to me you're going to look fucking sexy as hell and I am going to visit you every weekend like you did for me if you go in the slammer." I smiled through tears. "You better bitch." San shook her head." Not even behind bars and already starting to use bad language outside of our sexy time." I playfully smacked her on the forearm." So violent too, guards I think this one needs more time behind bars." I stuck my tongue out as she winked.

Ten years ago

I had no intention of being in another relationship for a long ass time just becoming single from a year long relationship with an abusive jerk I didn't ever want to go through that again so when the drunk man from my friend Rachel Berry's party started kissing all up on me I liked it at first until he started squeezing my ass and that's when I had to get away from him and so that's what I did. I told him I had to go to the bathroom then ran as fast as I could out of the house and down the sidewalk. I had no clue where I was heading since I left my car and was a little bit tipsy. The night was nice there wasn't a cloud in sight so you could see all the stars in the sky that made me feel more comfortable like my father who had died when I was four was looking down and watching over me still. Smiling I continued to walk down the sidewalk enjoying the peace.

I heard the gun shot before I saw anyone and I instantly ran to a nearby tree and fell to the ground hoping whoever was shooting someone or something wouldn't come my way. After a few seconds I braved up enough to look around the tree. I relaxed quickly seeing no one in sight but then she appeared like lightening and I really had no clue where the hell she came from. She wore a short black cocktail dress very pretty and tall black heels that matched her dress I noticed. Her long dark hair was pulled back up on her head and although I couldn't really see her face fully I knew she was gorgeous. Leaning back against the tree I prayed she would walk by and not notice me.  
What happened next could have really been the end of me, right there and to this day I thank god it was her and not someone else. I started throwing up everything I had eaten earlier up in the yard right at the wrong moment. I couldn't stop and I was pretty sure the woman as well as the rest of the neighborhood was hearing me vomit loudly. Suddenly my hair was pulled back away from any potential throw up. I continued to throw up until I had nothing left to throw up in my body then I wiped my mouth off on the back of my hand before I remembered someone was standing behind me. Turning slowly I was expecting a gun to the head but what I got was a very concerned face looking back at me.

She let my hair go slowly as I turned fully to face her. "Sorry you had to see that, thank you though." I said in one breathe." You alright?" she asked tilting her head slightly. Shaken my head." I will be thank you." I answered quietly." Are you alright?" I asked trying to keep my eyes neck level." Yes I am." Moving slightly I now had a view of the black backpack I just noticed she had and in was a gun inside. She saw what I was looking at and tried to hide it from my view once again.

"Hunting?" I had no clue why I asked that stupid question it just came out of my mouth." Um kind of." She answered taken me by surprise." Oh, well I hope you get whatever you're looking for." She smiled a little wider." Always do." I had no clue what she meant by that so I nodded and smiled at the woman before explaining I needed to find my car which was back at my friends. That's when she rushed and offered to drive me to my friends. My body was screaming 'no' but my head had a different idea and against my better judgment I accepted the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope your liking the story so far, since I am practically done with this there will be fast updates.. Haven't wrote for a little bit so excited to be back :) let me know how you like it! Thanks for reading and of course I don't own Glee or these characters just the story idea...**

Her car to my surprise was a nice ass black Mercedes it was brand new I could tell by the white floor mats on the floor still and 30 day temp tags. She placed the backpack and her gun in the trunk as I placed my seat belt on. Climbing in the car she turned and shot me a smile before she started the car and we were down the road in no time. I pointed as soon as we arrived at my friend's house. The party was still going on as it had been when I left. I could see she was curious." My friend Rachel is having a party tonight to forget her past six months with a loser well I met a loser myself earlier and had to disappear." The woman nodded." I understand." She said." Where is your car?" I pointed in front of us at my black jeep." That's me." I exclaimed." Nice, I love jeeps." Hearing that made me very happy all of a sudden and I had no clue why." What is your name?" I bravely asked wanting to know" Santana, Santana Lopez and yours?" I was stoked she wanted to know mine. " Brittany Pierce." I answered right away." Nice meeting you Brittany." Her voice was my new favorite sound in the world." You too Santana." Looking out the window the jerk I had met earlier was out on the porch looking in our direction. Sinking down in my seat Santana looked out the window and saw why the blonde was trying to hide." Loser?" she asked already knowing the answer by my reaction." Come on I will help you in this situation." Arching an eyebrow, I had no clue what she meant but knowing she had a gun I listened and climbed out of the car. Meeting her in front of her car her face came closer to mine." Just go along with this." I hummed quietly in response. My whole body was covered in goose bumps as her hands landed on both of my hips. She pulled me closer to her and before I could take in what was going on she placed her mouth on mine. It felt like electricity going through my body a feeling I have never had in my life and now I was wondering if she could feel what I was at the moment. The kiss only lasted for seconds but I knew I was going to need hours to recover from that.

"You ok?" she asked pulling her face away but not moving her hands that were now rested on my lower back." Yes, just surprised." I admitted in a small voice with a smile on my lips." You don't have to thank me I guess." I quickly looked over to the porch where the man was no longer there and inside I was grateful turning back to the woman who had really helped me tonight I didn't know what words were to form a coherent sentence." Thank you for everything." I managed to say without sounding completely stupid I hoped anyhow." My pleasure now let's get you home." I smiled before I turned around to look at my car and something hit me." I don't have my keys and I am staying here." I recalled remembering a little clearer now." Not with that strange man in there."Santana firmly said which caught my attention." He isn't staying well he is until the party is over." I corrected myself." Santana was thinking I could read her face clearly." Come to my place I swear no funny business I just want to know you are safe." Although I hadn't known this woman more than half an hour it felt so right being here next to her. Again my body screamed no but my head had joined my mouth and I agreed to come to her place.

She lived almost an hour away in a freaking mansion if I had to describe her house I would say president big. She saw the hesitation on my face as I didn't want to interrupt anyone if other people lived here." No one but me lives here." She announced as she pushed a code in the door alarm making a green light come on then the door pop right open. High tech I thought watching impressed as she held the door open for Me." you live here alone?" I couldn't believe just one person would want to live in a house this big alone." Yes I love a lot of space." I nodded still confused but I followed her into the living room." Get comfy I will go up stairs and get you some clothes you can borrow and a towel and wash cloth you can take a shower if you'd like." I just nodded sitting down on the black leather couch that wrapped around the whole room. The big screen that was hanging on the wall was the largest TV I had ever seen in my life.

"Here you go I also added a new pair of boxers didn't know your size but these should work just let me know if they don't" I couldn't believe how nice this stranger was being." Thank you Santana." We stood in peaceful silence as I waited for her to show me to the bathroom and she was waiting for me to speak again. Deciding to break the quietness I asked what I needed to know and she covered her eyes." Sorry I should have known that was coming." Santana laughed at herself." Down this hall on the right everything you need should be in there I will be in here if you need anything." Santana smiled before taken off across the living room and picking up her purse she had sat down earlier. I walked in the direction she pointed to and was very surprised with how small it was which I hadn't thought possible being it was in this house. i quickly took a shower and made sure I cleaned everything up before I walked out of the steamy bathroom back down the hallway back into the living room where I met with two more people that hadn't been there when I had went to take a shower. Both men looked in my direction but didn't say a word before looking back to Santana who was writing something down on a note pad." Here this address should be the correct one." She turned noticing a third person in the room." Oh sorry guys this is Brittany and Brittany this is Max and Davis." I gave the men a small wave as both tipped their black caps smiling towards my way before they looked back to what they were here to get which was the address in the woman's hand." Here" The men said something low before handing Lena a shockingly large sum of money before they turned to leave. I waited standing not believing what I had just seen. What had she given them for that much money?

"Brittany, don't be freaked out just some work stuff." Santana brushed off what the men had been doing here." Not my business I get it please show me where I will be sleeping?" I asked not wanting to take up anymore of her time." Sure just follow me." Down the hall once again she took me to the last door down the hallway I had gone down to get to the bathroom but this was on the opposite side of the hall." Guest room, hope you sleep very well Brittany." I smiled at her." Thank you, you too." We stared at each other for a few seconds before she left leaving the door cracked. Lying in this bed in this house owned by someone I don't know it should feel uncomfortable something in that direction but it oddly felt right more like I belonged here in some strange way and that for me was scary. Closing my eyes I let sleep come easily.

Opening my eyes it took me a moment to remember where I was and how I got in this unfamiliar room. As it all came back to me my heart started to beat normal again as I climbed off the bed. Making sure I made it I snuck out of the room and quietly made my way down the hallway to the living room. She had seen me before I seen her." Bacon or sausage?" her voice made me jump almost a foot off the floor." Sorry." She apologized seeing me grab my chest and try to catch my breath. I made my way into the kitchen before I answered her question." Bacon please." She motioned for me to sit at the bar on the other side of the counter but I knew I wanted to help." What can I do?" she squinted her eyes as she bit her tongue thinking." Ok partner chef you know how to make eggs?" I nodded" Excellent, get to it."

We had fun almost running into each other every now and then." I couldn't believe how we worked so well next to one another not knowing anything about the other one. As we ate our breakfast I snuck glances over at Santana who seemed to be enjoying her eggs even though I knew anyone on this planet could make them better." You don't have to pretend you're not staring at me I can see you." Santana explained calling me out I knew my cheeks were bright red as I moved a little in my chair embarrassed I had been caught even though I really sucked at being sneaky." Your just so beautiful." I honestly answered.

" Well thank you Brittany you too are very pretty as well." I could see she wanted to say more by her eyes but she just kept silent." Thank you for last night and letting me stay I know this must be awkward I am a stranger to you." I started to rant. She tilted her head as she listened to me go on and on until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Brittany it's really ok and you aren't a stranger anymore at least I know your name." I shook my head of course we would be on two different pages on this subject." Calm down trust me we will get to know each other." I softened my expression really liking the sound of that." You want to get to know me?" I asked quietly honestly surprised. Taken her hand she placed it on my arm." Of course I do, don't you want to get to know me?" before she was finished with her sentence I was nodding eagerly wanting to know more about this mysterious gorgeous woman who had went up and beyond what any other stranger would have done for someone they didn't know.

I had to go home and get ready for work. Santana had a few things to do also so she drove me back to my friend's house and I picked up my car. She had programmed her phone number into my phone and my phone number into hers and told me she would call me very soon.

Going home that evening I couldn't help but replay our day we spent together in my head as I got ready. The tour she gave me of her humongous house, the stares she gave me when she thought I wasn't paying attention to her and how she would bluntly check me out every chance she got all day. It was refreshing that someone would look at me and decide they wanted to get to know me; they liked me enough to stare at me and observe me it brought tears to my eyes. With my ex he didn't care at all and surely had no interest of getting to know me I was a tool to him. Something to use and put away and keep from others to he needed me again. I hated every fucking day with him and I am so happy I was out of that hell hole.

Two days went by quickly as I went to work at my overnight job at the bar I worked for. I was a bartender/ host and most the time I enjoyed it but for the last two days my phone has been glued to my hand waiting for the woman to call or text me like she had said she would. Tonight at the bar there was a crowd from out of state and all brought money to blow which was good for bartenders and dancers. I turned down numerous offers for private dancing I use to dance but I couldn't see me doing that any longer after what happened so I gladly refilled drinks and fill orders. My phone was in the back and I couldn't keep my mind off of it and my boss noticed." What is going on with you Pierce?" I shrugged." I think I got stood up." I said bummed." Oh, any man out there would do anything to replace that pyscho." I smiled a little at my boss feeling somewhat better.

Suddenly I heard my name being called so I turned my head getting a big surprise there in front of me stood the worlds most gorgeous woman, the one I had been waiting to hear from for the last two days and then I remembered that and decided to play tough." Oh hey how have you been?" I asked trying to keep my excitement under control this was way too hard for me." Good just too damn busy." She answered pouting truthfully; I knew that was to answer the question I had in my eyes as well.

"Oh well I hope you can relax now." I continued with my calm tone of voice." I hope a beautiful blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes can come and relax as well." My boss Tim was looking upon the conversation with a spark of interest in his eyes and I could tell he was also checking Santana out which made me want to punch him in the face. When it came to her I defiantly had strong emotions." Yes, oh yes I would." I finally gave up and gave in I was excited and I let it be known." Who is this Santana?" Tim asked stepping closer to me." The man who I thought stood me up." It took Tim a moment to process what I had just said then it hit him." Oh, wow." He thought out loud as I ran from behind the bar and ran into her waiting arms.

"I tried to play hard and hurt but It didn't work." I confessed as I hugged her tighter to Me." Don't quit your night job baby." Hearing that word' baby' was very odd for me but I liked it coming out of her mouth." I won't don't worry." I smiled as she leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. Pulling back" No mouth action?" she arched an eyebrow." I thought we would take things slow." I laughed out" You practically raped my mouth yesterday." I reminded her." That was to help get a pervert away from you." She shot back sticking her tongue out. I shivered thinking of the things that tongue could do." That is the truth." The Latina laughed a little looking down at my short shorts and black knee high boots." I love your outfit."

She commented as I rolled my eyes." So classy I know." I joked." No your beautiful and those shorts just make it easier for me to imagine other things." She seductively whispered to me inches from my face as we looked in each other's eyes. I was gone, I was head over heels in love with this woman and I knew this was a very bad thing. Ugh why the hell did I have to meet my ex? I swear he ruined anything good I had in me and now I would probably lose this amazing woman because of my screwed up past. "Hey don't frown I am here to ask you to come over again but this time we can watch a movie, eat pizza or whatever and stay up all night figuring out our problem with being strangers." My heart was racing very fast as she played with a strand of my hair as she waited for me to answer her question." Yes, yes." I repeated not knowing how to make any other words at the moment. If this was how things were going to be for now on I was totally whipped I would do anything for her no matter what she asked of me." I get off in an hour." I informed looking behind her at the black digital clock that was hooked up across the bar." Good I can have a few and watch people dance." I really wanted to suggest she wait in the break room but then I remembered that's where the dancers go for break and knew I wanted to keep an eye on her. Returning back behind the bar the hour went by slower then I had hoped but with her winking at me and bluntly checking me out i survived it happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Present

"Where is the proof?" my lawyer argued. The prosecuting attorney chocked knowing there wasn't anything solid to use against me. One thing good about Santana's work, she hadn't been caught by no one but that one time and she has never been captured on video anywhere which was remarkable if I said so myself. I listened to the whole incident and who was caught on film not once did I or Santana was named personally.

"You have one man that already has a tiff with my client that says she was there and he can't even get his own story straight." My lawyer was good even though I knew if there was any proof I wouldn't be the one sitting here in front being judged on. Looking back I mouthed 'I love you' to my girlfriend who was visibly pale worried about how this was going to turn out. Santana had begged me to back down and let her handle this on her own but I knew I couldn't. She mouthed back the same words before mouthing 'I'm sorry." Those two words meant the world to me as I felt the tears threaten to spill. The judge hadn't said anything for a while as he sat in his chair and wrote once in awhile before looking back up and continuing to listen.

" I want to talk to Brittany." The judge announced, I looked back to my lawyer who nodded reassuring me this was for the best. I listened as the judge talked a few sentences before calling me on the stand. Once I got there I had to hold up my hand up and promise to tell the truth on a book I didn't even believe in and I knew the whole criminal system didn't believe in as well or it would be more fair and less corrupted. Once the guard stood backwards assuming his position he was in before he came over to me the judge turned slightly in his chair to face me. I swallowed hard as sweat drip down my body like a faucet from the shower running down on me. I could feel my heart beat in my throat and I felt sick to my stomach I had never been here and it had always been my goal to stay away from a court room. "Hello Brittany." The judge said in a soft voice that didn't match the expression on his face not what so ever. I nodded a little.

" Hello sir." I greeted hesitating. He looked at my appearance for a moment before he continued." I don't believe the allegations that are against you, but I do believe you know more than you are telling us about this operation Brittany. I know you know someone that was in this illegal act but we can't of course hook you up to a machine and read your mind to get that information." I didn't know where this was going and it was really scaring the crap out of me." Have you ever carried drugs over the border?" My head snapped in his direction quickly." No." I said firmly.

Ten years ago

"When will I see you again?" Santana asked dropping me off at my house that night." I don't know whenever I guess." I answered stunned she asked to see me again so soon." Very soon then." She winked at me before she watched me walk up my driveway and in my house. As soon as I shut my door I flew to my room and started to cut up every picture I had of my ex. Although I didn't want in a serious relationship I knew Santana meant something to me and she was nothing like my ex. Months later Things have been really good with The Latina and I, she has made me happier than anyone in my life has ever had and it's just been amazing all around. She has a sneaky side I don't understand completely. She disappears for a few days at a time once in a while but tells me it is business.

The first time was the hardest I cried and begged her not to go it was the day after we officially became a couple and I thought I would have her all weekend to celebrate the fact we were a couple. Santana took me to the beach with a picnic basket. She handed me the basket to open which I thought was odd since she could have herself having been holding it in her lap for some time until now. When I opened it three small light purple balloons flew out. I read each one as they went up, up into the sky. 'BE MY GIRLFRIEND' I was so excited I attacked her to the ground forgetting about our actual food that she had sat down before handing me the basket. It took us a while to get all of that food out of our hair but I got to have sex on a beach and I could tell you it was amazing. She told me that night while I was lying naked in her arms enjoying the closeness and peacefulness. "Brittany I have to go away for a few days for business." I cringed in her arms not wanting to hear those words right now." When?" I nervously asked.

"Tomorrow." I closed my eyes as I pulled away from her." Stay." She pleaded." Don't go please San don't. "I begged looking down at her now as I sat up straight." I have to babe or I wouldn't leave I promise you." She cupped my cheek with her hand wiping away a tear that was about to fall from my face and I relaxed into it loving her touch." I am going to miss you soo much." She shook her head." It will be so quick the days will fly by I promise you that Brittany don't cry." She tried to reassure but I knew these days wouldn't fly by not without her." Stay here." I narrowed my eyes at her." What do you mean?" she was sitting up right now face to face with me." Brittany move in with me." my mouth dropped open almost to the ground I am certain." Are you sure?" she took both my hands in hers." Totally baby." Wrapping her arms around me I hugged her back as I nodded my head." Sure." Those two days did fly by as I did a double shift the first day she was gone and the second I slept until it was work time. I was on my way home to her house when I saw her Black Mercedes in the drive way I almost just jumped out of my jeep without putting it in park because I was just that excited to see her. Running all the way up the drive way and into the house I saw her suit case sitting in the foyer by the stairs then I ran in the living room but there was no one then the kitchen nothing came up until I ran back into the front of the house where I noticed the bathroom light on now. Approaching quietly but quickly I opened the cracked door wider and got the shock of my life. There was Santana leaning over the sink spitting up blood it looked like. Rushing to her side concerned.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" I asked panicking. She turned and I could see the blood wasn't coming from inside her but her nose someone had punched her and she had a black eye." Stupid ass cunt tried to freaking touch me I showed him though. Brittany this isn't nothing you should see." She laughed a little and I was clearly taken back how could she be laughing at something like this." We have to call the cops San, this man deserves to be in prison." Her expression changed drastically and it sent shivers up my back and down my arms and legs." No Brittany we can't call the cops." I was stunned." But he did this to you." I stressed walking closer until my face was inches from hers." Brittany I need to talk to you about my job." Now I could see how serious she was and I was now nervous. I nodded waiting for her to say something. She asked me to go sit in the living room while she cleaned up. I tried to protest but she wouldn't budge so I went and sat down covering my legs with the couch blanket. She came walking in less bloody which made me relieved but that black eye was going to take a while to go away. I tried not to look at it too much but I couldn't help it my eyes wouldn't stop finding their way back to the bruise." What happened to your eye?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I told you in the bathroom a man tried to touch me I hit him and he hit me." Santana explained." Why were you around this man?" I asked wanting to know everything. She sat down beside me looking down at her hands for a moment and I waited until she was ready to talk." I live a very different life style than most. This house and the cars I have all come from what I do." I nodded urging her to continue. "Brittany I carry large quantities of drugs anywhere I am ordered to." At first I thought I had heard her wrong.

"You what?" I demanded as her words started to process." Baby I work for a drug transporting organization." I knew I was hearing her right and I wished to god at the moment I was deaf." How? San that is illegal and completely dangerous." She allowed me to get my rant out before she grabbed my hands that were flying every which way at the moment nervous." Calm down Britt, I am always careful and who I work for has been in this business for ever they know what they are doing. I simply go on a trip deliver the suit case, get paid then go home that simple." I didn't know how I was feeling at the moment as my head was swimming with every bad scenario there was out there that I could think of.

"Say something Britt." Santana begged me as she held my hands tightly so I couldn't escape her grip." I don't know if I can do this." I cried." Baby it's ok." I couldn't understand how calm she was at the moment because I was freaking out." Let me go." I demanded." No I am not." She spat back. I wanted to run away and never look back but then I would never see Santana again and I couldn't picture my life without her so I was stuck in the middle with knowing what was right and wrong and having to choose a side to take." I am the same woman you know Britt." She tried again to get to me." I know San; I just need some time to think I am going to bed." She nodded as she let my hands go.

I stood up leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I walked out of the living room. That night I had the worse sleep in my whole entire life as I couldn't get to sleep as pictures of Santana in handcuffs filled my head. I found myself sneaking in her bed at almost three in the morning scooting as close as I could wrapping my arm around her waist she turned in my arms and I could see the mascara streaks running down her cheeks. I couldn't explain how I felt so I let my lips do the work as I kissed her harder than I ever had.

I put as much passion as I could muster up as I let my hands work all over her body. Grabbing at her chest and ass making her moan hard against my lips I was looking for something louder I suppose as I desperately took her clothes off." Brittany, Brittany look at me." her voice weary as I turned to look at her." We don't have to do this." I shook my head.

"I want to, I am yours and you are mine." She nodded smiling relieved." And my job?" it was my turn and all I wanted was her tongue inside me but I knew this was important." I don't care San as long as I don't lose you I don't care." with that we connected our lips again. Both of us cried hard when we came together it was unexplainable and I knew I would never leave her side.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked as she played with my hair as she held me in her arms under the covers." I love you San, I don't like what you do but I know I want to be with you." She kissed me on the top of the head." I don't want to be with anyone else either, I love you Britt so much and I promise you that we will be alright and you will never be around anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Present...

"Hearing both sides and both arguments I dismiss this case,Brittany Pierce all charges are dropped." Those words were heaven to me as I turned and hugged my lawyer who was clearly taken back by my reaction. I thanked him over and over until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there was the only person I really wanted to see at the moment.

"Oh baby." Santana cried wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her back tightly." We start our new life now." I whispered in her ear not allowing this to ever happen again." Ok baby." San agreed without arguing as she leaned over to kiss Me." congratulations are in order." A officer Santana knew very well came up behind us as I turned Noticing how tense my girlfriend was which made me wonder what had went on with these two during her time in prison?" Thanks" I said softly before grabbing Santana's hand and taken off out the door. The car ride home was very quiet as we both sat in our own heads thinking.

I couldn't stop thinking of Santana's court date they took her away from me. Eight years ago "Promise me you will be alright?" I cried anxiously that morning as we both got ready for court." They have nothing really on me babe I should be alright." I didn't believe a word of that crap she was spitting out." Baby maybe you should just stay here with Quinn and Puck." Santana suggested holding both my shoulders tightly as she looked into my eyes." No, I am not staying here with your friends I want to go to be there for you." I firmly declared knowing I would never stay away from her." Ok, but if things go bad baby I want you back here both Quinn and Puck know to stay here with you." I shook my head.

"I can't live without you." Santana wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her as I started to cry." I don't want you to go away." I cried always fearing something like this would happen." I know baby I don't want to leave you either but if I have to for a little bit, promise you will wait for me?" I couldn't believe she was second guessing that I would never leave her no matter what." I am here San, I'm not going anywhere." The words 'guilty' and 12 months in Westfield's women's correctional facility were the only two things my mind picked up as I found myself fallen to the bench not being able to stand anymore. I couldn't breathe and it felt like my chest was tightening up as I couldn't handle this. "Brittany , Brittany." I heard Santana beg for me to look up but I was frozen. I stood unable to move until I heard Santana scream "wait for a moment." Then I was thrown out of my trance knowing I had to see her before they took her away. I rushed to the front before they could handcuff her.

She was already crying hard as I wrapped my arms around her. My body started to shake as did hers and we both couldn't tell which tears belong to whom as we held each other for dear life." I am so sorry Britt, baby."Santana whispered in my ear." Don't leave me San." I cried holding tighter not wanting her to leave." Just twelve months and less time with good behavior baby." She tried to make that seem like a positive thing, I shook my head." I am going to miss you soo much." The guard grabbed Santana's arm away from my waist announcing it was time to go annoyed." Baby, don't cry we will talk soon trust me Brittany were going to be alright. Quinn and Puck will take good care of you." I watched them take the only person in the world that I ever loved this much away in handcuffs until I couldn't see them anymore then I lost it. Puck had come to courthouse with me this morning in case she wasn't coming home while Quinn stayed at our house because she was pregnant and the stress wasn't good." Come on Brittany let's go." I shook my head." This can't be happening." I thought out loud. Pulling me in his arms." I am sorry." I hugged him back for a moment until I calmed myself down enough to get out of this hell hole. At home Quinn was just as upset with the verdict and started to cry so I decided to go up into our room and let Puck take care of his wife. Lying down on the heart pillow San had gotten me for our first date I sniffed the scent that was a mixture of the two of us.

Ten years ago

"What is this?" I looked down at the little black ring box hoping to god it wasn't a ring we hadn't known each other but for two weeks now." Silly it's not a proposal just open it." Santana instructed. I stared at her for a moment not able to read her face I popped open the little box and there sat a little purple rock which was my favorite color so I smiled. Underneath was a piece of white paper I took both the rock and paper out and placed the box on my lap as I unfolded the piece of paper. In it read 'Please go on a date with me this Saturday? 'I defiantly didn't have to think about my answer as I rolled my eyes how romantic and cheesy this gesture was at the same time" Of course silly." Santana was stoked and she admitted how scared she had been I would say no which led to us having a discussion about not being afraid to ask each other about anything. That Saturday I woke up early ready to get on with the day. This wasn't any typical date I was guessing how it started at nine in the morning. She had said packed three different outfits with shoes and whatever I needed in a gym bag and the first outfit would be something for the outdoors and tennis shoes.

I had an idea but I didn't want to look like a fool if I was wrong so I was just going to wait to see if I were right by chance when we got there. When she knocked on the door I almost fell downstairs trying to get to the door fast enough." Hello gorgeous." Santana greeted with two coffee cups in her hand." Don't worry yours is cappuccino I know you don't drink coffee." She winked as my eyes widened totally swooned by her." Thank you beautiful." We were kind of matched which was funny she had on black shorts and a black wife beater and I had basically the same outfit but in grey. Grabbing my phone, keys and wallet from the kitchen table I was ready to go. "Do you have sunglasses?" Santana asked noticing I didn't have a pair in my hand." In my car I will get them on our way to your car." She nodded a few times as we walked out of my apartment. At first I had been afraid to show Santana my apartment, it wasn't because I was dirty or anything like that It was because of how big her house was. When I finally confessed this San was so caring and understanding but she did give me a lecture about being proud of who I am and where I live. We went hiking which I had thought we were but wasn't sure. It was fun and we even got to see a few forest animals on our way through the trails. At the end we raced back to the car and although I was in shape she beat me by a lot awfully." Winner right here." She started doing a victory dance as I rolled my eyes. Taken my water bottle I squirted her a little then started to laugh hard that is until she took her lid off hers and soaked me with the rest of her water. Now we were both laughing as I wrapped my arms around her trying to get her just as soaked.

" Hey now." She exclaimed but I knew she wasn't mad." You're going to have to strip now I don't want a wet rat in my car." Santana pointed to my outfit." You planned this out." I rolled my eyes but the joke was on her as I dropped my shorts and shirt uncovering my bikini I was wearing underneath my clothes. Her mouth dropped as her eyes landed on my stomach. "So where else are we going?" I asked as Santana tried to keep her mouth from off the ground." That is a secret my dear now let's get back to my house and change." I loved Santana's sense of adventure and carefree attitude.

Present

"Baby let's go back home." Brittany Pierce climbing into the car next to her girlfriend." Sure but there is one place I want to go before we go home." Santana grabbed my hand over the console and gave it a squeeze. I looked at our hands that fitted together perfectly.

" Let me drive." She suggested." You don't have your license back yet."Santana shrugged her shoulders." I still know how to drive." She laughed." Ok but if we get caught I am killing you." Santana shook her head." My lovely girlfriend everyone." Brittany stuck in her tongue out as she climbed right back out of the car. After half an hour we pulled up to a jewelry store that made me gasps." What are we doing here?" Santana placed her finger over my lips." Quiet just follow." I nodded as she pulled her finger back." Taken my hand we walked into the building together. As soon as I was right in front of millions of shiny rings my heart started to race like a race car as She pushed me a little in front of her." Go look." She whispered in my ear." Really?" I asked stunned by how pretty all the jewelry was in this place." Of course my fiancé needs a ring." My head snapped quickly to look at her face.

"What?"Santana took my hand in hers." Brittany it's about time, don't you think?" tears started filling in my eyes." Yes, yes I do." Wrapping my arms around her neck I pulled her into me." Oh my god I can't believe this." I cried." Brittany, I love you so much it hurts me to think what could have happened this morning in court. You were going to take the blame for me and I can't lose you babe I want you to be mine forever." I cried harder hearing her say that." Let's do this then." I wiped a few tears off my face smiling as I took a few deep breaths before turning around leaning my back against San's front." Help me." I announced.

" Of course." She said before kissing me on the side of the head. An hour later we found two rings that were the most striking rings in the world. I had to beg San to get one as well as she went on about how she didn't believe in rings but to please me she picked one out surprisingly on her own" Thank you baby for this." Santana shook her head." No thank you." With that we jumped in the car and went home to celebrate in private before we called up everybody we needed to and tell them our good news. My mother was a different story altogether but I called her anyhow. Eight years ago "what is going on Britt?" my mother asked concerned on the other end of the phone as I hysterically cried into the receiver wished she lived closer." It's San mom, she is in prison." My mother went silent for a few seconds and for a moment I questioned if she hung up on me or not until I heard her voice." What did she do?" I knew she could easily look it up so I had to tell her the truth." They charged her with carrying a bag full of drugs across the Mexican border." I answered ashamed." Did she do the crime?" I knew my mother wasn't judging she had done way worse than carry a bag for someone.

"Yes." I whispered." Then she is going to have to do the time sweetie, how long?" I cried harder." Twelve months she got less because she made a plea bargain but mom I don't think I can stand being without her that long." I admitted feeling my chest start to hurt badly." I think I am having a heart attack." I yelled feeling really sick." You will get through this, Al I am getting the first plane ride I can to Ohio and I will be there for you until she comes home." Hearing that my mother was coming made me feel somewhat safe." You don't have to." I tried to say but she cut me off and said she would text the time she should be in. I got off the phone and rushed to my bathroom vomiting everything I had to eat that day which wasn't much. I walked down stairs to where Puck and Quinn sat on the couch both watching some kind of show.

Both looked in my direction concerned and ready to do anything I asked." What is it?" Puck asked nicely." My mom, she is coming tonight sometime so you guys can still stay here or go home." I explained hoping they would go home so they didn't have to spend their time panicking about me." I appreciate everything you have done I do." I let them know not to be rude." We love taken care of you Brittany and we promised Santana." Puck explained knowing if they didn't when She got out they would be on her hit list." That means a lot to me but Quinn is pregnant she shouldn't be stressed or lose sleep." I pointed to her belly." Trust me I will be sleeping all the time just tonight the baby is very active." My eyes widened hearing that. Walking over to the couch I sat down beside her." Can I feel?" I asked nervously. Quinn nodded." Sure you are aunt Brittany." She said making my heart melt. I placed my palm on the side of her stomach and Quinn took it instantly placing it near her front where I felt two little soft kicks. My eyes filled with excitement." Beautiful." I said loving how that felt on my palm." There is really something alive in there." Quinn and Puck laughed together.

"Yes Britt he is in there." I leaned over and kissed her belly." Hey little one I can't wait to meet you. Your aunt Santana can't either." I added knowing how excited my girlfriend was to meet her best friend's child. "So your mother Brittany has she met San before?" Puck asked curiously." No, they have talked a few times over the phone but no they haven't met face to face yet." Puck nodded taken the information in." what does she think of the whole situation?" I knew Quinn and Puck didn't know much either about the drug cartel their best friend was into." She is concerned, of course we all are and this was a very shocking thing to me as well as her. Santana just trusts too many people I think which doesn't excuse what she did but she is a good person and doesn't deserve to be locked up." Puck agreed." Baby, we will all be here for her as well as you through this whole sentence and even after she gets out. We love both of you and whatever is going on with Santana we will help her find some help." Quinn explained holding both hands on her stomach now." Thank you both." My mother got to the house around six in the morning and I hadn't slept any waiting for her text or call to say she was here. I ran to the door and swung the door opened not caring if it hit the wall or not as I threw myself in my mother's arms. She dropped her bags but I didn't care I needed her to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright and that is what she did." Oh baby let's go inside and sit down and talk." She suggested but I had other plans." Let's go talk to the prison and see if we can see her." I said anxious to be able to see my girlfriend. Suddenly I hear Puck call for me." Travis king is on the phone for you." He called out and I ran back in the house to Puck and took the home phone from him." Hello." I greeted hoping he had good news.

" Brittany, hi this is Travis King I spoke with Santana earlier at the prison she wanted me to tell you when visiting hours are and that she would be able to call you tomorrow." I listened to him before asking many questions about where she was. I didn't get much answers but he promised me tomorrow I could ask her. Coming back to the front of the house my mother was now inside with her bags by the steps looking around as Puck sat on the couch." Sorry that was our lawyer he said Santana can call me tomorrow and that we can see her this weekend." I announced as I walked up to my mother." This is a beautiful house Brittany." I nodded." It's hers." I said." But yours too." Puck said arching an eyebrow." I guess in a way yes." I shrugged." Show me where I will be staying." My mother asked looking directly at me now." Taken her hand I grabbed one of the bags as she did as well as we walked up the stairs and I took her into our bedroom." With me." my mother was hesitant." You sure?" I nodded." I will sleep on her side and you can sleep on mine." I explained placing her bag down next to the closet." You have changed those sheets right?" I rolled my eyes." Of course mother." She smiled a little at me." kid you're strong you have been through hell in your life time and no one deserves any of what you have gone through but you will get through this the both of you." I leaned into my mother for support." I love you kiddo." She kissed the top of my head." I love you too mom."

Present

"Tell Santana I want to talk to her." My mother demanded as I rolled my eyes knowing where this was going." Ok but be nice." I warned." Your mother wants to talk to me I am assuming." Santana said knowing the answer already." Hello Susan." Santana greeted knowing she was in for a big lecture." What is this I heard about court today?" Susan demanded wanting to know everything." Some misunderstanding Susan I promise you we are not into any drugs or into any drug cartel anymore in this house." I smiled shaken my head beside her on the couch listening to her bull shit. She slapped me on the thigh kind of hard causing me to push her over." So you two are finally tying the knot?"Susan continued." Yes that is right." Santana said excited." Well congrats you two then but if you break her heart I will run you over and stick your body in a place no one will ever be able to find you am I clear?" Santana hummed in response having heard this threat before." I love Brittany and that is the last thing I would ever want to do. You know how much I freaking love your daughter Susan she is a spoiled brat and everyone knows that." I nudged her in the arm as I scrunched up my nose at that word 'brat' but I knew I was spoiled by my woman and I was proud." Better of got her a beautiful ring." Susan continued.

"Damn right I did." Susan had nothing else to say so she demanded her wedding invitation before anyone else and wished them both luck." Your mother is a trip." Santana exclaimed getting off the phone with her future mother in law." I know. She just doesn't want what happened before to happen again." Santana knew Brittany was talking the time she lost because she was in prison." That was a bad year for the both of us sweetie." Santana leaned over and gave her soon to be wife a kiss on the lips." I will always try to make up for that time as long as I live Britt." Santana said firmly." I know." I said putting our foreheads together." Can we go to bed now?" I asked very tired." Sure, let's go." The next couple of weeks we did nothing but planned out the wedding." I can't wait to finally say I freaking do." I sung the last part as we walked through the store looking at wedding decorations. Santana had wanted to get a wedding designer but I wanted this to be a special thing between the two of us." See this is why we hire someone to do all of this."

My inpatient girlfriend reminded pointing at all the different kinds of decorations in front of us." Well we know our colors so let's just get all this stuff in our colors and we can't go wrong like that." I said not really knowing what I was doing." Um ok then." Santana said less confident then she had been a second ago about this whole thing." Trust me I got this." I said placing my arm on her shoulder.


End file.
